


Too Late For If Only

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her world is full of if only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late For If Only

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Too Late For If Only  
>  **Fandom/Pairing(s):** Buffy the Vampire Slayer   
> **Characters/Pairing:** Riley/Buffy  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Her world is full of if only.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](fandomwords100.livejournal.com)

She knows it’s a dream because it always starts the same. Moonlight shines down on the street below bathing it in its bright light. But she barely notices as she races towards him. 

If only she had realized sooner how much he meant to her she wouldn’t be in this mess now. If only she could run faster she would be there before he left. But it was too late for if only. No matter how hard she tries she's never fast enough. Tears fall softly down her cheeks as the helicopter lifts off with the man she loves inside.


End file.
